A Traumatized Past
by Kitsunenomen
Summary: It's two kitsune girls who accentally stumble upon a group in a clearing while being chased by a bear. Some violent past sences... enjoy
1. A memory of horror

Kitsunes  
  
A traumatized past  
  
A/n uh.. hi I'm new at this. but as far as I know I don't own inuyasha.. though I do Saiga and my sister owns Kaiga. if you wish to look her up she is Yuki_Illuser.. I think.. maybe no underscore. but I know she is Yuki Illuser I'm not sure about the underscore.. Anyway. enjoy  
  
Kagome was quiet as she sat on a stump, inuyasha sat in a tree and Shippou sat on the ground next to kagome they all looked very and I mean very bored. Inuyasha looked up sniffing slightly he spoke. "It's gonna storm kagome" He muttered. "huh?" Shippou nodded "he's right you know" The kitsune pup chirped looking at kagome she sighed, great just great rain? What next? Hail? A loud roar erupted in the forest, bear in origin Shippou shivered, "bears!" He squeaked leaping into kagome's lap. "bears?" She queried "yeah" Inuyasha growled leaping down from his tree tetsusaiga already drawn The roar came once more followed by a sharp yelp of pain. Two silvery foxes leapt from the bushes followed by a huge bear. Inuyasha leapt forward the sword held before him and the bear slowed roaring angrily. The larger of the two foxes growled and ran forward its eyes where blue the other kitling hid behind kagome with Shippou. The fox leapt on the bear's face clawing and biting its ear. Inuyasha froze watching the small silvery animal attack the huge brown colored bear. Shippou was hiding with the little fox and hugging it around the neck. The fox leapt off growling loudly it barked in anger, blood tricked from the bear's ripped ear and a large cut on its face. It leapt forward for another attack only this time bear was ready its huge clawed paw crashed into the silver fox's side it fell in a heap of shaking fur on the ground. The bear advanced towards inuyasha and kagome. The fox on the ground in a burst of whitish light transformed into a young looking girl with fox ears and a tail. Her clothes were leather and dyed gray her hair was short and silver as was her tail and ears. She had her arms wrapped around her chest she was breathing oddly as she forced herself to stand. Her eyes narrowed and she angrily shouted at the bear, "hey kumo come and get me! I'm still alive baka!" She bared her teeth as it turned roaring at her. It ran at her, her claws tore into it's side and roughly ripped out. "not so small am I now!?" She laughed dodging it. Inuyasha charged wile the fox youkai distracted it. His blade sliced the large kumo's head off. The girl fell to her knees clutching her side once more. The silvery fox ran at her yipping it transformed in mid run into a twin of the injured girl only her eyes were green and she looked younger. She hugged the older girl whose blue eyes widened and she gasped weakly for air. "Kaiga let go! It hurts" She growled her sister pulled away and looked at her. "sorry sai I was just worried." "I know kai I didn't mean to snap.. who are you?" She asked hesitantly watching Kagome. "I'm Kagome Higurashi. this is Shippou" "hey what about me!" the hanyou shouted. "and that's inuyasha." Saiga shuttered slightly coughing she taste blood in her mouth. She started to hope she'd just bitten her lip. Kaiga spoke, "I'm kaiga.. This is my sister Saiga. Her sai you ok? It was stupid of you to attack that bear" She muttered. Saiga snorted. "I believe the word you're looking for is noble" She pulled her hand away from her ribs. "damn.." She growled blood stained her side and her hand. "you ok?" "I'll live" She stated standing up forcibly she smiled. Though her face had paled three shades whiter since she'd transformed. "do you think you could walk with us to Keade's village?" "who?" "it's a village not far from here the miko could heal you" "I'm a Youkai I believe I will make it." She stated Kaiga smiled.  
  
Hours later they were still walking, inuyasha was still suspicious of them, Kaiga the younger one was chatty and bouncy like a normal kitsune however the other was silent she walked with a defiant graceful step and her eyes seemed slightly forlorn her face was pale due to loss of blood. She only spoke when spoken to. She looked up sniffing slightly, "a ningin village it is then? Some miko you have if she keeps it completely youkai free" they came upon a hill silently walking down it into the village's boundaries were rice terraces grew. The humans looked up then ran.. saiga looked up cursing under her breath.. "god.. were Kitsunes people.. it's not like were going to kill you.. I might but kaiga won't" Kagome blinked looking at her and Inuyasha blinked twice the nervously started to finger his blade. that kitsune could have killed the bear with out his help he saw now and her shifting blue eyes made him uneasy. Saiga suddenly stopped walking this village. it looked like theirs wh-  
  
"Okasann?" a young kitsune called as she wandered through the mounds of dead skinned bodies. She held her little sister's hand who carried a light green silken blanket. stained and torn. The young kitsune whimpered looking at all of the dead foxes. They found their leader's body his magnificent head lain upon one elbow.. the crystal hair and tail blowing slightly in the wind. He was majestic even in death. A katana though his back. She whimpered looking around before seeing a mutilated body of one of their siblings. She upsetly hiccupped both her and her sister were crying but the green eyes kitsune's eyes were dull emotionless.. traumatized.  
  
Her breath came slower.. more jumpy.. the face of their leader. in pain. a bloodied sword through his back the beautiful crystal hair swaying lightly in the wind and one of their brothers dead.. the dagger still wedged in his throat. Her eyes wide and glassy. She shuttered before looking up at her sister who said her name quietly.. "sai you ok?" "fine kai. I'm fine" She muttered walking on to catch up with them.. she was the one to remember it all the blood the bodies their mother the leader's face the pained screams of horror...she had to remember it all. Because unlike kaiga. she had not forgotten due to the fear.. no she was remained of it almost every day. the screaming.. the yelps of pain the tortured crying of children looking for their mothers and siblings. Every day. 


	2. Fondness of a Black wolf

Fondness of a black wolf  
  
Days later Kaiga sat silently by a river her hand hanging ominously over the stream. It suddenly plunged in the water along with her head. When came back up in mouth she held a fish. And saw saiga absentmindedly drawing in the dirt with a twig. Her short silverine hair was only slightly longer and her face pale. She wore a male's yukata. they were more comfortable than kimonos. Kaiga wore a miko's outfit.. she watched her sister sketch a face in the dirt one with thin eyes and a calm smile. long hair swung over one shoulder. Kaiga recognized it . barely. Was she drawing their old clan's leader? Fokkusu was his name.. Silver fox. even though. he was a crystal. A lone voice spoke from behind her. "Saiga?" She was silent still as Kagome sat down next to her looking at the drawing. "that's really good.." She stated looking at the way the man smirked. "who is he?" "..." Kagome glanced over a Kaiga who quietly leapt across the stones in the river her fish lay forgotten. "he's Fokkusu.. our former leader" She stated looking at the picture.. "I don't remember him that well." Kaiga muttered pondering. Kagome watched it silently as Saiga stood lithely her tail swaying this the slight breeze. Her ears flatted against her head. "kaiga.. I think we'd better get back. I smell wolves" She whispered starting to walk off kaiga trailed after her curiously. Kagome in the rear. They reached the village. it like a ghost town. No one in sight, that is until Inuyasha ran up to them "Kagome good you're here. I wanted to be sure you were ok. hey foxes do you two know of a guy named Mallace?" "no" Saiga stated curtly. He shook his head in frustration. "ok then. uh. Sango found this wolf guy. like kouga. and well we have him tied up. Sango's idea. she didn't want him dead for some weird reason. They reached Keade's hut inside a loud shout erupted. "can't you let me go I didn't do anything!" "you tried to kill me!" "what you expect?! You are a Taiji I was afraid of you." the shouts died down as The two kitsunes, hanyou and Kagome entered. Sitting with his legs folded underneath him was a black haired wolf demon his hands more or less tied together with some of keade's beads. His tawny eyes darted immediately to Saiga her cold blue ones staired back, just then, a mutual respect formed between them a sort of understanding. She for the first time in days smiled. Kaiga gasped slightly. Watching smiled was rare these days. "we need someone to watch him. Sango's fed up with it" Inuyasha explained glancing at Saiga who for the first time had smiled in his presence. "I'll do it" She muttered glaring suddenly at Inuyasha was a look so cold it could have froze him. Kagome spoke up, "but you're still injured what if he tries to escape?" "he won't" She replied softly watching him. She silently knelt looking at Sango calmly. She blinked and nodded muttering a "gomen nasa" and leaving as fast she could. Later, Saiga sat leaning against the wall silently ~ Her POV now~ Either he's asleep or he's one good actor. He has such nice eyes, shut up what are you thinking!? He's a black wolf, the same tribe that killed your clan.. I watched him silently. His long bangs falling in his face he had beautiful eyes, Tawny with flecks of purple  
  
I like him  
  
Why is every one so wary of him?  
  
I'm so confused. I closed my eyes sighing I had watched him for the night now.. it was nearly dawn, I exhausted I usually slept at night though I didn't need to.. with such injuries however I need it. but I often try not to sleep, in sleep there are dreams, dreams of my past. never very good. Never nice, or happy, always.. Dark, lonely. I think they are driving me to some sort of insanity I know I'm wrong of course.. me insane  
  
But why?  
  
Why must they be afraid. the hanyou fears me. I know it  
  
He silently looked up at me his eyes tired as he yawned slightly. The long hair was in a ponytail. The wolfin tail at his side. What am I thinking? I don't like him but I don't dislike him. I'm confused  
  
About a week later.  
  
~ Wolf's POV~ I smiled as she spoke, we talked often and her voice was nice to listen to. I've always had a fondness for kitsunes, especially silver ones. She was speaking of Kaiga, I had once asked her of her past but.. she'd silenced herself for the rest of the day. I had been angry with myself for she had stood up smile leaving her face, I liked her smile. She too left. But being back now we talking once more, I liked a lot about her, her calm blue eyes her hair. Oh god where did that come from..? I twitched I had just though something romantic? About someone? Somewhere that did not register in the confines of my mind. I spoke softly. "uh, Saiga?" "hm?" She asked her face confused. she cute like that,.. Ack not again! "could you remove my restraints? I'm not gonna hurt anyone.. I never meant to." She suddenly froze before standing watching me warily. At first I thought she was going to leave then she knelt next to carefully undoing the clasp. I laughed happily watching her curiously. she hadn't gotten this close to me before. I noticed a soft scent of lilac on her clothes. And in her hair. She was prettier up close I moved my hands from behind my back standing up as she did. I watched her gently reaching out to touch her hair. She surprisingly enough let me instead of breaking my hand. As had done with Miroku when he'd touched her shoulder. It was soft, and silky feeling her hair was, awkwardly I lean forward softly kissing her cheek before leaving.  
  
~normal Pov~ She stood there wide eyed, had that just happened?  
  
A/n weehoo second chapter! I hope you like it please review!! Please! 


End file.
